Overseer
You have only one blow to kill Overseer. Once Overseer gets Fury, no one can stop him. He kills everybody around and runs back home - to hell. - ''Ancient Tome Type: Special Enemy * In order to receive the gift of the Overseer, you have to kill him, usually in the first hit, after which he will join you; * If you fail to take him out in the first hit he will get extremely strong and virtually unkillable (this becomes important for Academy); you will be able to get another try next time you reach that overseer's floor. Initiative: 1,6 Drops: Nothing Abilities: * Fury X: Increases attack and health of the unit by X times. Resets armor to zero. * Dispel all: Removes all active spells from all heroes * Disability all: Removes all abilities from all heroes * Furious X * Tome bonus: None The first time a floor's Overseer is defeated, they will become available under the Overseers tab to perform administrative actions as detailed below. Each time you defeat that floor's Overseer in the future, you gain an Overseer Worker. Each Overseer Worker grants a 0.5% production boost to Food, Wood, and Metal. This boost has additive stacking, so 200 Overseer Workers grants a 100% production increase for basic resources. Storage Overseer – ''Build granary, storage and forge when they are filled up to specified percent. Will get a new ability at Cave 27. * Floor 13, 96 HP, 13 Armor * Storage Overseer's new ability allows you to Save a specified percentage of the storage capacity of either ALL resources, or any given single resource. Gold and Gems do not have a storage capacity, so if they are Saved they will not be used at all. Other resources will be used when the purchase leaves at least the specified percentage remaining in storage. Well Overseer – Build Well when we can afford it up to specified quantity. * Floor 18, 166 HP, 66 Armor Housing Overseer – Build all housing structures up to specified quantity. * Floor 23, 296 HP, 96 Armor Arsenal Overseer – Automatically buy equipment and abilities up to specified quantity (0 - unlimited). * Floor 28, 466 HP, 166 Armor Workers Overseer – Assigns workers equally between resource production, leave unoccupied specified amount of workers. * Floor 33, 666 HP, 366 Armor * Assigns workers evenly distributed between Food, Wood, and Metal. Does not assign workers to any other resource. Will leave unoccupied the specified number, minimum of five, as well as any remaining workers after assigning an equal amount to all three resources (meaning zero, one, or two extras). Mana Overseer – Build all mana structures up to specified quantity * Floor 37, 1666 HP, 1066 Armor * Buildings that are considered Mana Structures by this Overseer are Altar, Temple, and Sanctuary. Does not build Mana Lab or Collector. Gold & Gems Overseer – Build foundries and workshops, hire gold miners and jewelers up til specified amount per facility * Floor 59, 666k HP, 66k Armor * Note: Always strikes first, Dispels active spells, Disables hero abilities. You have a split second to apply a stack of rages to whichever character is first. Because abilities are Disabled, you gain no benefit from Critic Hit and Pierce Armor for this fight. One frequently used strategy is to let Connor die and rage up Robin. Furnace Overseer - Trying to build while it is in range. Stops other overseers if Hold is on. * Floor 128 Spell Overseer - Ensured that one X is ready. Cast one X every fight. Works in Caves ( range is freely setable). X is any of the spells. * Floor 131Category:Overseers